Even Hikigaya Hachiman has Fun Once in a While
by ChronoBlader
Summary: Isn't it odd that a self-proclaimed loner has many he can call friends? A fanfic that contains short stories of Hachiman interacting with his "friends" and actually having a good time.
It's a warm sunny day, clear skies with a cool breeze and the knowledge of the long weekend starting next week just outright indicates good, uneventful days where I can freely laze around, free from annoying school work. Everything's coming up Hachiman! **[1]** That is until….

"...Hah?"

"Don't "hah" me Hikigaya. It's a request after all, from the school even!...Okay, mostly me, but still, you're part of the service club, so you're entitled to help."

"By entitled, you mean forced right? Being forceful isn't always very appealing to potential sui-"

*cracks knuckles*

"I mean, it's very appealing! Guys sure are missing out!"

'Why thank you Hikigaya! Unfortunately, flattery won't get you out of this one."

Phew, dodged a bullet there *sigh* "Do Yukinoshita and Yuigahama know at least?"

"Of course they do and knowing Yuigahama she'll even invite her friends to help."

Great. Now I'll also have to deal with Hayama's clique. Just when I was about to be free from hearing another one of Ebina's fantasies.

"...Are you sure there is anything I can do to get out of this?"

"Don't tempt me, Hikigaya" she says as she forms a fist.

Please don't say that with such a menacing aura and a sweet-looking smile on your face!)"Okay, Okay….Worth a shot."

"Good! I'll see you next saturday then. Make sure you give it your all against Kaihan Sougou!"

Kaihan Sougou...Great. A "friendly" competition between our two high schools that has been set in stone by Hiratsuka-sensei and Fukui-sensei, a teacher over at Kaihan and Hiratsuka-sensei's "rival," with the consent of the principals. The principals said it'd be a "nice way to strengthen relations between Sobu and Kaihan and to provide an example of bonding between high schools." Except that they forgot to mention that it was only a handful of students participating, chosen by both teachers and mostly for them to one up each other. But hey, don't just you love the way how people disguise things as something else entirely?

I walk back to the club room and opened the door, saying my usual greeting.

"Yo"

"Ah Hikki! Yahallo!"

"Welcome back, Hikigaya-kun"

"Geez Senpai, could you be anymore slower?"

Oi, you're not as swift as an island breeze yourself **[2] "** Unnecessary comment aside, I'm guessing you're here to ask for help again, particularly for setting up the event next week.

'Yup! I mean you're _entitled_ to help riiiiight?"

I did not need to hear that twice.

I went to sit down on my chair, a cooling cup of tea in front of me. " So you guys, know the gist of it then?

"By gist, you mean Hiratsuka-sensei basically wants us to crush her rival then yes." Yukinoshita replies

"And you're all for it?"

"Despite the reality of what this event is really for, the principal has personally asked us to help with this "bonding between schools" affair and I can't exactly turn down the principal can I?

"Great…"

"Come on, you guys! It'll be fun! Yukinon, don't tell me you're reluctant to compete?"

Yukinoshita suddenly sported a fierce look in her eyes.

"Of course not, Yuigahama."

Good job, Yuigahama. You sure know how to have Yukinoshita on your side.

"Isshiki, you got the handout from Hiratsuka-sensei on how this event will be planned out?"

"Yup yup! The competition will have multiple events. The events being a eating contest, a cooking contest, a relay race and finally a dance contest to end it on a grand note. The participants from Kaihan Sougou aren't known to us yet but we do know the full roster for our school. They are me, you senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai, Yui-senpai, Hayama-senpai, Miura-senpai, Ebina-Senpai, Tobe-senpai, Totsuka-Senpai, Zai-mo-kuza-senpai?... and finally Kawasaki-senpai?

Kawasaki?...Oh right! Black lace. So that was her name. "Doesn't that seem like a lot?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei said the more the merrier to represent our school." Yuigahama answered.

So basically, better chances to crush her rival? Sheesh. "Of course…"

"I don't mind at all! I'm glad we could all do this together!"

"What about those two guys from Hayama's clique. You'd think they be in too since their whole group is gonna be."

"Oh! Yamato-kun and Ooka-kun have plans for the long weekend."

"Lucky them….. Wait, you said a cooking contest? Please tell me that Yuigahama isn't going to be participating in that."

"Hikki! That's mean!"

"For once, I concur with Hikigaya."

"Yukinon!"

"...No offense Yui-senpai but I've tried your cookies.."

"Not you too, Iroha-chan!"

Yukinoshita and Iroha share a small laugh with Yuigahama flailing about between them as I have a small smile on my face, tea in hand. I'm not going to lie but moments like these aren't so bad.

"Haha, don't worry Yuigahama-san. If anything, Hikigaya-kun will have to worry about not being in any events. After all, he does seem quite talentless don't you think?"

"Oi, I'm plenty talented. I have many skills you just don't know about."

"Oh? Is gloating with false confidence one of them?"

"Who said anything about false confidence?"

"Haha, ok ok. We don't know who is going to be in what event yet." Isshiki started. "we'll figure that out once we get Kaihan Sougou's participants tomorrow. With that said, Hiratsuka-sensei said that preparations start tomorrow as well, so we have to be here at 10:00.

Ugh. Well there goes my Sunday. " You're surprisingly on top of this Isshiki. I'm impressed.

"...Are you hitting on me just now? I'm sorry but while it did move me a little, you'll have to do better than to-"

"Stop. Just take the compliment, Isshiki"

"Well, now that we know that preparations start tomorrow and since no one seems to be coming in for a request, I believe it is time to close up.

"Wah! You're right, Yukinon! I didn't even realize how late it was getting!"

I check the time on my phone and she's right. It's already later than when we usually close up.

"Alright, let's start cleaning up then. That means you too Isshiki"

"Tch…"

Don't think I didn't see you walking out on us. Great peripheral vision is just one of things that I've attained as loner.

Ah, Home sweet home. Where I'll find my cute sister, a meal and my warm bed.

"I'm back."

"Ah, Onii-chan! Welcome back! Your dinner's in the fridge."

"Thanks."

"Ne ne, Are you excited for the event next week?"

"...How do you about that already?"

"Hiratsuka-sensei told me! We both shared our contact info with each other."

"...Why?"

"Because you don't answer her calls, Onii-chan"

*shudder* Just how clingy is she? Please stop with the yandere vibes sensei.

"...No, I'm not excited. Why?"

"Why not! There's _dancing!_ And I'm even going to participate with you!"

"What...Don't tell me…"

"Yup! Hiratsuka-sensei insisted!"

...Not at all surprising that she's so desperate.

"Anyway, I'll be going with you tomorrow. Don't worry Onii-chan, you may not want to do this event, but I'll be there cheer you up by your side! Ah! I'm sure that line scored me a few points! Enjoy your dinner, Onii-chan. I'll be taking the bath first!

"Yeah...thanks"

I go to get my dinner from the fridge as I think about the upcoming event.….Maybe I cancel this by setting up a fake date for Hiratsuka-Sensei….On second thought, enduring this is better than facing her wrath.

 **A/N: Welp, here it is. My first fic on this site. I had this idea for a while and I'm glad I got to writing it. So please enjoy. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I most likely won't be updating frequently, being a senior does that to you, so apologies in advance.**


End file.
